New Day, New Life
by Daisy8000
Summary: Xion had a rough life. She had a sister who was never home, cousins who barely noticed her, and was homeschooled. Now, her sister's home almost 24/7, her cousins are always talking to her, and she's going to a public school with some psycho teachers. AU !
1. Chapter 1

This will be my first Kingdom Hearts Alternate Universe/AU FanFic, I hope you guys like it (Sorry for any OOC-ness. I tried my best...)

* * *

><p>"Xion! Wake up, your going to be late for school!" my mother yelled from downstairs. I groaned as I stumbled out of bed. I glanced at my clock. 7:15 AM. The bus doesn't come until 7:50, and the walk to the stop was only a minute long. Liar.<p>

My plain white walls were already covered with posters of video game and anime characters, doodles, and charms, despite the fact that my family just moved into the house yesterday. The floor was covered in bubble wrap from the moving packages and games. I walked across the floor towards my closet, which was already nicely and neatly color coordinated, thanks to my cousins Kairi and Namine... eh, mostly just Namine. I looked through the purple section for a nice shirt that fit the uniform criteria, but with no luck, so I eventually settled for the official school uniform, which was a white button-up shirt with a v-neck collar, a blue plaid skirt with a matching blue tie, and some black Toms with white socks that reached my ankle.

I brushed my hair as I examined myself in the mirror. I didn't look outstanding, nor did I look like a total freak, geek, or creep. I just had ocean blue eyes, ebony black hair that was almost blue-ish purple, and a regular... complexion? Yeah, complexion. That's the word Kairi used. I put on a dab of blush right before I slid down the staircase railing. The whole house was completely white at the moment, excluding the bedrooms and the wooden details, such as the hand railing on the staircase.

In the dining room, my twin cousins Kairi and Namine had somehow made there way into our house and were eating pancakes together. Kairi was talking about some boy named Sora or whatever as Namine just listened and nodded. I grabbed myself a couple pancakes, doused them with syrup, and sat down next to them. "Oh, you will LOVE Kingdom High, Xi-Xi," Kairi exclaimed. "Everyone there is so nice, and you know... Sora's twin Roxas is single at the moment," she nudged me as she said Roxas' name.

Namine blushed. "Really, Kairi? You know I like him..."

"Sure, but you still haven't confessed yet, so he still counts as single, in my book," Kairi laughed. "Besides, I thought you liked Riku!"

"Bu-But-" Namine's face was extremely red by this point.

"Eh, whatever, maybe you two will be together, who knows?" Kairi responded to herself. She ate more pancakes. I sighed. Those two were lucky, they had each other to talk to. Me? All I had was my ever busy senior sister, Aqua. She always left home super early and was always late coming back home. She's gone to Kingdom High the whole time, but I was home-schooled until today, and we lived on the other side of town.

"Oh, Xion, you look adorable in that uniform!" My mom cooed. I blushed as I grabbed my backpack and lunch. I checked my lilac and curelean watch. 7:45. Better head to the stop. "See ya, Mom!" I dragged Kairi and Namine with me down to the school bus stop, which didn't take much effort.

"What the heck," Kairi started.

"...was that for?" Namine finished. Those lucky twins. Kairi straightened out her hair as Namine brushed off her skirt. Namine glanced down the south side of the road. A large yellow school bus was driving down. "Well, the bus is here," she said. _No shizz bits, Sherlock. _I thought bitterly to myself. What does she think I am? **Five? **I sighed as I walked onto the bus. "New to the school, miss?" a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes asked. He looked like he was probably a senior. "I'm Terra, nice to meet you," he held a hand out for me to shake. Out of politeness, I shook it. The bus was moving again, so I was forced to sit down in the seat next to him.

"The name's Xion," I responded. He turned towards the back of the bus to see who else was on. Terra noticed Kairi and Namine, then put two and two together.

"Wait, you're related to..." he nodded towards Kairi and Namine, who were sitting a few seats behind us. Kairi, the more outgoing of the two, had ocean blue eyes and aburn red hair. She was sitting next to a boy the same age as us who had chocolate brown hair and sky blue eyes. Namine, the quiet one, had light blond hair and the same ocean blue eyes. She wasn't sitting next to anyone, but nearby, there was a tall boy who was maybe a grade older than us who had light grey... no, it was shiny... light silver hair that reached his shoulders, and teal green eyes. He was mostly just correcting the brunette, but occasionally, he would steal some glances at Namine. I assumed that was Riku, because Namine was glancing back at him as well, and Kairi had said that she liked Riku.

Right behind the brunette, I'm guessing that he's Sora, there was a boy with spiky, gravity defying hair that seemed windswept. He had eyes just like the boy sitting next to Kairi, but instead of being all social and chipper, he was quietly reading a book. In the seat next to him was a boy who looked like the brunette, but he had pure black hair and amber eyes. Sitting next to this boy was one who looked just like the blonde I just described. I blinked hard to make sure I wasn't seeing double. _Oh right, Terra asked a question. Answer it! _I told myself.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked sususpiciously.

"You see that boy sitting in front of them?" he pointed at the silver haired boy, Riku. I nodded. "You see, he's my brother, and well..."

"Let me take I wild guess," I said sarcastically. "You want me to play Ms. Matchmaker for Riku and Namine, right?" Terra nodded. I sighed. Riku honestly looked kind of nice, and I'd like to get to know him better. But he also seemed like he really liked Namine a lot, and the feelings were obviously returned. Besides, I thought the blonde teens behind Sora seemed kind of cute. Staying sarcastic, I responded with a simple, "Yeah, whatever," and went back to reviewing my schedule. I had Art with Marluxia (No seriously, that's all that was there. No Mr or Mrs or Ms or Dr, just Marluxia), Science with Dr. Vexen, English with Mr. Lexaeus (the name was blurred so I couldn't read it right), and Theater Arts with Mr. Xigbar.

"I'm willing to bet you wanna know who everyone is, right?" I glanced back towards Terra. Hesitantly, I nodded. "Well, the brunette idio... moro... ADHD person sitting next to Kairi is Sora, her boyfriend. He's the same age as you guys, a freshman. He's kinda dense, but he has his smart moments. His twin, Roxas, is that blonde with the gravity defying hair that's reading a book. In the seat next to Roxas, there's Ventus, the one who looks like Roxas, and his twin, Vanitas, the one who looks like Sora. Ven and Vanitas are sophmores. Riku's also a sophmore, by the way. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy back there is Zexion, that junior who's reading Twilight..."

"Wait what?" I gasped. "A guy reading Twilight of all things?" I looked over in this "Zexion" kid's direction. He had glasses on, a sort of emo-esque gray-blue haircut, and the book in his hand? Twilight. I cringed. In an attempt to change the subject, I asked Terra, "So... Roxas and Sora are twins, and Ven and Vanitas are twins, and the only way that Roxas and Ven are related is that they're **cousins**?"

"Yeah, it's crazy, I know. I don't get it either," he shrugged. "Say, don't you have another cousin or something?"

"I have a sister, she's a senior," I responded. "Aqua. Maybe you've met her?"

"Wait, _AQUA_ is your sister?" he blushed a little as he replied. "She's my girlfriend, and yet we've never met!"

"I don't spend a lot of time with her, she's always busy doing 'More important' work for school or friends," I shrugged with a non-chalant look on my face. Of course, on the inside, I was thinking _Holy shi- what the? Why hasn't she told us yet? I can't believe I didn't know!_

"You kids realize it's time to get off, right?" The bus driver shouted at us. Quickly, everyone scurried off the bus. Oh man, if this is what the bus rides are like... I do NOT want to know what class is like.

* * *

><p>This was originally gonna be a one-shot... I changed my mind, I love this idea too much to just write it once XD. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Happy happy joy joy! Enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>"Well class, we have a new student today," Marluxia announced as the bell finished ringing. I stared at the teacher. Marluxia looked like he was barely older than Terra. He had... long... <strong>pink<strong>... fluffy... hair. He had a pale complexion and there were flowers potted everywhere in the plain white room. I couldn't tell if he was even a he or not, his voice was a bit... off. "This here is Xion Uchida, she'll be joining our class today. Be nice," he continued. I gazed around the room at the other students. There was Namine -why was I not suprised?- that emo kid, Zexion, Roxas (I could tell because Ven was a sophomore, and Roxas is the same age as me, a Freshman), Sora (Wait, what?), and a guy with a mullet who must have been held back a few years. They were all sitting in front of giant sketchpads that were on those Canvas-holder things, so I assumed it was a fairly hands-on class. I sat down in the seat next to Roxas, since it was the only one left.

"Hi there," Roxas grinned slightly. He had a voice like one of those old popstars-gone bad... Jeese McCartney, I think? Yeah, Jeese McCartney. "I'm Roxas," he said.

"He-hello," I murmured. Why was I so shy all of the sudden? I didn't get it. Unfortunately, I didn't get time to think about it, because Marluxia was about to announce something.

"Alright class," s/he started. "You will be drawing still life this week-" a few groans from miscellaneous students ensued. "-starting with the pot of flowers nearest to you. If you finish that today, then you may draw whatever you please. Get to work, now!" Great. I don't even know how to draw that well.

"Oi, still life again?" Sora asked. He glanced at the windowsill close-est to him. Next to him were some bluebonnets, so he got to work quickly.

"Aw, come on, Marly! Give us a break!" the mullet-head complained. Marluxia glanced over in the guy's direction and glared.

"Get to work, Demyx!" he chastised. Demyx sighed as he started to draw the sunflower nearby.

"Why can't we play music? Music's an art too," I heard him mumble. "Stupid...no good...what use is still life anyways..." he complained.

"Quit complaining, Demyx, it's for the best," Namine sighed. "He's probably got too much work to handle, thanks to you..." She started to draw some roses. Wow, that's some bad luck, roses are HARD to draw. However, she seemed to be drawing them amazingly, as per usual, considering she doodles all the time whenever she's at my house.

Roxas started to draw some blue bells, and I lucked out by getting to draw tulips, which are fairly easy to draw. I finished fairly quickly, then started to doodle in my own sketch book.

"Hey, whatchya drawing?" Roxas leaned over and started looking over my shoulder. I looked back at him with a surprised look on my face. I was drawing an original character of mine, one I've never shown to anyone else before, since I'm nowhere near as artistically inclined as Namine is. My character is a girl with long blond hair and light purple highlights. She wears a pink sweater that has a matching bow, a lavender shirt, black jeggings (a mix between jeans and leggings... don't ask...), and white flats. Her name is Iris. The fact he saw me drawing this character made me blush, because I've never shown anyone my drawings before, not even my parents.

"O-oh! Nothing!" I stammered. Quickly I tried to cover up my sketchbook-which was actually just a lined 200 page notebook that I use for writing, too- and continued adding details to my tulips.

"Let me see that, it looked nice, from what I can tell," he bent over and grabbed my notebook and started flipping through it. He didn't stop to read the little splurges of writing, but he did pause to look at every drawing of Iris and my other character, Scarlet. Scarlet is Iris's boyfriend, who has bright red hair and oddly dull brown eyes. Scarlet wears a plain black t-shirt and plain black pants and shoes, but he wears a jacket with flame patterns on it, which helps bring out the contrast between his hair and his personality, I think. Scarlet looks like a brave kid, but he's actually fairly shy, despite being really popular. At least, that's my story for him.

"It's nothing special, really! Just please give me my sketchbook!" I tried to take it from him, but the bell rang to signal the end of first period. With a smile on his face, Roxas handed back the notebook.

"Nothing special?" he asked. "I bet these could compete with Namine's drawings," he commented. I thought he was just trying to be nice, but he was honestly impressed. "I can see how you and Namine are related."

"Th-these are just manga doodles, these are absolute crap compared to Namine's!" I stammered.

"No, they're unique," Roxas smiled again. "Just like you," he winked. HOLY CRAP. OH MY GOD. HOLY JESUS GRANDMA WITH A SIDE OF PUDDING. It's the first day of school and someone just flirted with me? What kind of crazy dream is this?

* * *

><p>CRAP. CRAP. COMPLETE AND UTTER CRAP. I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER'S SO SHORT! I just wanted to split it up between the class periods, okay...?<p>

Thank y'all for waiting, though! Please R&R! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~ Yay! Enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

><p>"Alright class," Professor Vexen said. "We have a new student today." I had already taken a seat (Kairi said we could sit wherever we want in his class) with Kairi, Zexion, and Demyx, because they were the only kids I know. It's an odd combination in my opinion, but apparently it's normal to them. Vexen waved me up to the front of the classroom.<p>

It was a typical enough High School Science Lab, I suppose. There were six desks with six chairs at each table, but only four people sat at every table. A class of twenty-four students total. I wasn't sure who everyone is, but I could tell that Kairi, Zexion, were in this class. Besides the tables, there were six lab tables, with sinks and gas... things... I walked up to the teacher's desk and introduced myself. "Hi... I'm Xion," I waved. I looked up at Professor Vexen. Daaang, he's tall. He's a middle aged man with long green-blond hair. No really, it's that blond color that old people get befroe their hair turns gray. He had peircing green eyes and a creeper smile. I asked him, "Do you want me to say anything else... or... what?" He responded with a simple, "Just go back to your seat."

We didn't do anything too interesting in science, unfortunately. As soon as it was over, it was lunch time. I gathered all of my supplies and headed towards my locker. I grabbed my lunchbag and started down the hallway, but someone tripped me and I fell flat on my face.

"Shizz bits," I mumbled. I tried to get up from the floor, but pain shot up my leg. Crap. I need a Life Alert, cause "I've fallen and I can't get up!" Nobody tried to help me. They all shuffled away from me and tried to pretend I didn't exist. Only a few people were left in the hallway. Most of the remaining people were teachers, and they were talking amongst themselves, to absorbed in their own conversations. I struggled to get up, but it was useless. Oh God, what if I can't eat?

"Need a hand?" a voice above me asked. I looked up to see Roxas, no, Ventus. This boy was taller than Roxas. I nodded as I grabbed his hand. I staggered onto one foot, and then the other. I put weight on my right foot, only a little bit, and the pain struck again.

"Crap, I think I did something to my leg," I mumbled. "Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me?" I glanced down to see my right ankle was really swollen. "Ech, I think I twisted it,"

"I'm Ventus, by the way," he introduced himself. "Please, call me Ven," he smiled. "Now about your leg," he examined it for a few moments. "I think you should see the nurse,"

"Thanks, Ven, I kinda figured that out, though," I mumbled. "I'm Xion, by the way,"

"Xion? Oh, you must be that girl Roxas was talking about," Ven realized. "I bet you thought I was him, right? I'm his cousin." Wow. That's crazy. "You probably think that's crazy, huh?" He laughed. "Here, I'll take your stuff to the nurse. Can you walk?"

"I-I dunno," I stammered.

"Well, I have a friend who can help. A brother, really, but it still counts," he turned towards the end of the hallway. "Oi! Vanitas! Get your lazy butt over here!" He called.

"Ugh, what?" A boy with pitch black hair and vivid amber eyes walked from behind the doorway, brown lunch sack in hand. He stared wide-eyed at me. "Oh Shi-"

"C'mon, already!" Ven dashed over and dragged Vanitas over to me. "Help me bring her to the nurse. Her name's Xion, she's new here. You know, the one Roxas has been talking about?"

"Y-yeah! I just..."

"Don't tell me..." Ven rubbed his temples. "You tripped her..." Vanitas nodded meekly. "aw mai gah..." Ven face-palmed. "Just help me lead her to the nurse..." he sighed. I dunno why... but I kind of don't like this Vanitas guy. Just a feeling. "Here, you take her stuff," he handed my lunch bag to Vanitas.

"Alright alright," Vanitas yawned. "You don't have to nag me,"

"Hey, where have you guys been?" a voice asked. Riku came from the main hallway and started dragging Vanitas with him. Then he noticed me. "Who the-? Why does she look so much like Kairi?"

"I'm Xion, her cousin," I introduced myself. God, I feel like a Mary-Sue like the ones in those Shojo Mangas. All the hot guys are helping me out... I shook my head. "Vanitas over there tripped me, and I think I sprained something," I sighed. I tried to move my tender foot. Pain. Absolute pain, shot up my foot. "Crap! Thanks a lot, Vanitas," I cursed.

"Ack, that sucks, here, I'll let Kairi and Namine know," Riku started to head back to the cafeteria.

"They won't care, they never do," I sighed. "Anyone got some makeshift crutches?"

"Whadaya talking about?" Riku asked. "They've been talking about you every chance they get!"

"Say what?" I responded. "You've gotta be kidding me! They hate my guts!" No really. They do. They're only social with me because they get free breakfast at my place.

"No, I'm serious!" Riku sounded kind of hurt. "I have no clue what you're talking about,"

"Look, I've gotta get to the nurse, so if you _don't mind,"_ I shooed him away as Ven and... I'm gonna call Vanitas Van... Ven and Van stared. Riku hesitantly left muttering, "Why are girls so cynical...?" (AN: I share his sentiments. Us girls always hate people with better fortune/looks/smarts then us. Why? I don't get it.) Ven put my arm over his shoulder on my weak side.

Slowly, we managed to make it to the nurse's office. Why is it all the way on the other side of the school? Shouldn't it be smack dab in the center of the school for when an emergancy occurs? Oh well... the world may never know.

I managed to get over there, but I was really worn out. I don't remember anything after that. I think I passed out.

* * *

><p>What happened? Find out in the next chapter~ Please R&amp;R~<p> 


End file.
